helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Furusato
from album Second Morning' ---- '''Released' July 14, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Manatsu no Kousen 5th Single (1999) Next: LOVE Machine 7th Single (1999) ]] Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) is the sixth single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume , released on as an 8 cm CD. It has sold over 170,670 copies and reached number five on the Oricon Charts. In 2004 it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. The lead vocalist of this single was Abe Natsumi . Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Furusato (MV) Original Edition #Furusato #Wasurerannai (忘れらんない; I Won't Be Able To Forget) #Furusato (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Furusato #Wasurerannai #Furusato (Instrumental) #Furusato (Early Vocal Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1999.07.15 Utaban *1999.07.16 Music Station *2006.03.03 Hello Pro Hour #1 (By Abe Natsumi & Takahashi Ai) Concert Performances #Furusato #*Hello! Project '99 #*Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ - Hello! Project (as part of a medley) #*Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ #*Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #*Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Takahashi Ai solo, Niigaki Risa solo #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Hello☆Pro on Stage! 2006 Nippon Seinenkan Kouen "Yuujou to Mahou no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" - Abe Natsumi, Shibata Ayumi #*Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin #*Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ~Acoustic Nacchi~ - Abe Natsumi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Michishige Sayumi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ Song Information #Furusato #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi #Wasurerannai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao & Shitamachi Kyodai Notable Covers *2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS (Album by Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko, Track #7) *2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Single by Takagi Boo, Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, & Ishii Rika, Track #2 "Furusato (Hawaiian Version)"; also featured in Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection, track #9 "Furusato (Album Version)") *2004.02.04 Hitoribocchi (Album by Abe Natsumi, Track #9 "Furusato (Abe Version)") *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 (performed by Yaguchi Mari) *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 (performed by Tsuji Nozomi) *2004.07.22 Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~ (Album by Nakazawa Yuko, Track #12 "Furusato (Nakazawa Version)") *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 (performed by Takahashi Ai) *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 (performed by Niigaki Risa) *2005.05.01 Hello! Morning #257 (performed by Kusumi Koharu (Audition Song)) *2006.03.03 Hello! Pro Hour #1 (performed by Abe Natsumi & Takahashi Ai) *2009.12.06 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (performed by Kusumi Koharu (Graduation Song)) *2010.12.08 Hello Cover (Kamei Eri's Digital Album, Track #2) *2010.12.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (performed by Junjun (Graduation Song)) *2011.01.26 Furusato (Niigaki Risa's Digital Single; also featured in Hello Cover as track #2) *2011.02.16 Furusato (Suzuki Airi's Digital Single) *2011.03.02 Furusato (Natsuyaki Miyabi's Digital Single) *2011.03.30 Furusato (Takahashi Ai's Digital Single) *2011.03.30 Furusato (Okai Chisato's Digital Single; also featured in Okai Chisato Solo Collection Vol.2 as track #3) *2013.03.26 Hello! Project Station #8 (performed by Sayashi Riho) Trivia *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the sixth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This was the first music video to have images and clips of the member's childhood. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 170,670 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Furusato, Wasurerannai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:1999 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles